With developing of technology and a demand of market, a touch panel is increasingly developing towards having a narrow bezel.
The touch panel on the present market generally uses a metal lead as a signal transmission line, and the metal lead has a characteristic of opaque. Moreover, touch signal transmission lines in the touch panel on the present market are all laid in a single layer, and in order to ensure stability of signal transmission, the metal lead should have a certain width, resulting in that the touch panel cannot be achieved to have a real narrow bezel.
For example, a touch panel of one glass solution (OGS) on the present market uses a metal lead as a signal transmission line, and the narrowest bezel thereof still should be 2 mm.